Caught In The Act
by Elizabeth1994
Summary: Parody. Beckett and Norrington are in a situation from How I Met Your Mother. Rated for suggestive themes.
1. Caught in the act I

Title: _Caught In The Act_  
Pairing: Beckett/Norrington (Beckington)  
Characters: Beckett, Norrington and Mercer. Mentions: Elizabeth.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Hints of a sexual act.  
Summary: I played with a scene from _How I Met Your Mother_.  
**Note:** I wrote this on a weekend chat post over at the cutler_beckett community over on Live Journal over a year ago when I was multitasking – watching TV and commenting/responding on the post. I've added and chopped away at it since then and now I've decided to post it over here, so if you've seen this before and are wondering why it looks different (and yet familiar) there you go.

Lord Beckett and James Norrington had just ended a very sinful act tangled in the sheets of Beckett's bed in his chambers aboard the Endeavour. A few months of teasing one another, Beckett to Norrington to begin with, from a distance was what had finally brought them to this. For Beckett it was predator and prey, he knew that James was weak and simply put it to his advantage. For James it was more a case of looking for something to cling to when he was lost and confused about himself. Of course having Elizabeth at the back of his mind with the memory of her jilting him turned him off thinking of Elizabeth or any other woman _that_ way again. So it was no surprise to Beckett that his prey had finally given himself over and for James he was just surprised that he'd enjoyed it as much as he had.

Beckett turned to James and said "You mustn't tell anyone that we've done this. No one must ever know." James moved closer to Beckett and said "Deal." James knew that it was just Beckett's way of making sure they understood each other.

At that very moment Mr. Mercer walked into Beckett's chamber with a tray of tea and a selection of scones and biscuits that Beckett had asked him to fetch over an hour ago. He spoke, sudden and loud - "Deal."

Beckett and James turned their heads towards Mercer with the same expression - horrified. They'd been caught in the act and yet they were quick to pull the sheets up to cover themselves before climbing out of bed and scrambling for their clothes in all of their shame when it was already too late...

**Author notes:** For those wondering the HIMYM reference is of course when Robin and Barney where caught in Robin's bedroom together after they'd just finished having sex and then Ted stepped in the room and agreed that he would also not tell anyone. I didn't use the exact words from the conversation because they had to be changed due to the change of context.

This is continued in the second chapter. I wrote the next part after I was asked for more and so the next part has nothing to do with _How I Met Your Mother_... It's more like a fan service within a fan service!


	2. Caught in the act II

Title: _Caught In The Act_ _II_  
Pairing: Beckett/Norrington  
Characters: Beckett, Norrington and Mercer  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Hinting at a sexual act.  
**Summary:** Continues the day after Beckett and Norrington were caught together... 

It was the day after Mercer had shown up in Beckett's bedchamber at the most convenient of times. Beckett found himself trying to avoid both James and Mercer. He wasn't quite sure which one was set higher on his 'must avoid' list for the moment. If he ran into James it would most likely be very awkward and could make matters worse if Mercer seen them together again. On the other hand if he came across Mercer he'd find himself in a very tight situation with a confrontation full of questions. What would he say to Mercer? Really, what _could_ he say?

Indeed the Endeavour was a mighty ship and had many places for Beckett to try and hide from Mercer and James... but none where he could go and still carry out paper work. Unfortunately Beckett's clerk knew how to find his master all too well. Mercer found Beckett in his bedchamber sitting up at his writing desk.

"Last night-" Mercer began.

"What of it." Beckett growled. He stood up. He was going for the threatening approach.

"I saw everything. I could open my mouth.. but there'd be no fun in that now would there?" Mercer smirked.

"What exactly are you saying?" Beckett asked, confused.

"I'm not saying anything_. I'm suggesting_-"

"You mean-"

"I'm jealous.. If _he_ gets some than I think_ I'm_ inclined to have some too." Mercer said in a tone that made Beckett feel uncomfortable, or, more than he ever had.

"Mercer I had no idea that you were.. well..." Beckett said. He was stoked.

"You know now. Shall we.." Mercer motioned towards Beckett's bed.

Beckett smirked. "I think so."

**Author note:** If I ever find a way of continuing this I think I might... but it depends. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
